


Siren Songs and Psychic Signs

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Not Proofread, Romance, Shules, au: everyone is born with a tattoo on their ankle, when you fall in love that person's tattoo shows up on your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Every person on earth is born with a tattoo on their ankle or lower leg. When you fall in love, that person's tattoo shows up on your body.Shawn Spencer falls in love with Juliet O'Hara after she rejects him (for the hundredth time), because that's just his luck. Juliet O'Hara falls in love with Shawn Spencer after he proves to her without even trying that he is patient and caring and so much more than a psychic.Now, all that's left is for them to do something about it.





	Siren Songs and Psychic Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I am impulsive so I wrote this in like. An hour

Shawn stumbles blearily into the Psych office, still only half-awake. Thankfully, Gus has already made coffee, so Shawn pours himself a cup. He’s gulping it down when his best friend appears.

“Long night, Shawn?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” _Please don’t ask me why._

Gus’ brow furrows. “Hey, is that a new tattoo?”

“What?” Shawn doesn’t have any new tattoos. The last one was the guy in Montana he’d basically lived with for almost all of 1997.

Gus gestures vaguely to Shawn’s left side. “On your shoulder. I can only see part of it- your sleeve’s covering most.”

Shawn pulls up the sleeve of his t-shirt, and sure enough, there’s a tattoo he’s never seen before. Well, he’s never seen it on _himself._ He’s seen is time after time spanning the lower calf and ankle of his favorite SBPD detective. The same detective who had shot him down not twelve hours previously. Shawn groans. “God, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“What? Whose is it?”

“It’s- it’s Juliet’s.”

“Oh.” Gus looks surprised. Shawn doesn’t blame him.

“I almost kissed her last night.”

“C’mon, son!”

“This isn’t good, is it?”

“Not at all, Shawn. Not at all.”

Shawn scrubs a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

\-----

(almost) One Year Later

Juliet is plowing through her final report on yesterday’s hostage situation at the bank when Carlton says her name. She glances up at him. “What?”

“I asked if that was a new tattoo.” He gestures to his collarbone area, clearly intending to indicate the same area on her.

Juliet shakes her head. “I don’t have one there.”

“I’m pretty sure you do.”

Just to shut him up, Juliet pulls a compact mirror from her purse. Sure enough, she can see half a tattoo over her collarbone. She tugs at her shirt to see the rest of it. It’s sign language.

“Do you know sign language?” she asks her partner.

“No, do you?”

She shakes her head and goes back to her work. Carlton shrugs and does the same. He leaves her alone for a few hours, but after lunch, he’s back to questioning her.

“Do you have any idea who it is?”

She does, but she’s sure as hell not going to say that. _Who looks that good after a full day of work anyway? It must have been the lighting. Stupid Spencer, with his stupid leather jacket, and his stupidly sexy smirk-_

“O’Hara, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah. Um. I don’t know who it is.” She tucks her hair behind her ear and goes back to her paperwork.

“I bet someone here knows sign language, if you want to know what it says.”

She’s about to decline when an intruding voice speaks up. “Gus knows sign language!”

Gus and Shawn arrive at the two detectives’ desks, Gus nodding to confirm Shawn’s statement. “That’s true. What do you need help with?”

Juliet sees the cocky smirk on Carlton’s face. She knows he thinks he’s about to crush Shawn’s good mood. She really, really does not want what’s going to happen next to happen. Bracing herself, she turns to Gus.

“Um, it’s nothing. I just, uh, have a new tattoo that I can’t read.”

Gus nods. “Oh, yeah, I see. Do you want me to read it?”

“Sure,” she sighs. Gus leans in and tilts his head before his eyes go wide. “Oh my god. I know whose tattoo that is.”

“Oh?” Juliet’s voice cracks and she winces.

Shawn comes closer. “Wait let me see- oh. Okay.”

Lassiter frowns. “What’s going on?”

Juliet swallows her fear (or tries to) and meets Shawn’s eyes. “Shawn- is it-”

Shawn nods, and then wordlessly reaches for his arm. Gus moves out of the way. When Shawn pulls up his sleeve, Juliet gasps quietly, a hand going to her mouth.

Covering Shawn’s whole shoulder and spreading down his bicep is the same inky siren she has on her leg.

“Shawn… how long have you had that?”

“Uh, almost a year, now.”

 

“Since-”

“Yeah. That night.”

“Oh…”

They don’t have time to do anything more than stand there and stare before the chief calls all four of them into her office. On their way out, however, Shawn pulls her around a corner.

“Shawn, what-”

“Jules.” he runs a hand through his hair. “I love you, Juliet. I mean, I know you already know that-” he gestures to his shoulder- “but still, I just wanted to say it.”

Juliet pulls him down for a kiss, then holds him there once they part for air. “I love you too, Shawn. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's explicitly mentioned, but Shaw's tattoo is the word 'psychic' in ASL.


End file.
